


Finnrey Smut Drabbles

by eclipsejuno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Finnrey Fridays roll around, I write smut drabbles to celebrate on tumblr. Dumping them all here due to a general lack of Finnrey smut on this forum. Will add tags as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sure Thing, Big Deal

Finn whined as Rey climbed off of him. His cock was aching, and he was so close to reaching his orgasm, but Rey denied him of that yet again after grinding on him without ever fully letting him feel the inside of her cunt. He wanted to reach out to her, but she had tied his wrists behind the chair with the sashes from her old tunic from Jakku.

“Rey, baby, please,” Finn begged, completely unashamed now. Rey had been waiting for him to beg for what felt like hours now, but Finn wanted to toy with her just as much as she wanted to toy with him. Finn hadn’t counted on Rey’s patience lasting much longer than his own. Rey grinned as Finn’s erect cock twitched. “Rey, I’m dying over here.”

“He speaks,” Rey said triumphantly. “About time I heard that pretty voice of yours.”

“Rey, I need to cum. Please baby, this isn’t funny,” Finn continued. “Come on. At least let me touch you, this isn’t fair.”

“You want to touch me, is that it?” Rey teased as she began to undo the three buns in her hair, acting as if she wasn’t standing completely naked in front of him for him to admire: the curve of her rear and the tightness of her stomach as he ran his eyes up to the small flesh of her breasts, nipples hardened from his mouth on them earlier, drove Finn crazy. “Where do you want to touch me, Finn?”

“Everywhere and anywhere you’ll let me,” Finn answered, completely desperate for her now with the way she began to saunter over to him, accenting the swing of her hips and reminding him of just how great Rey’s ass was. Finn’s broad chest was heaving with each breath. “Fuck, Rey, please.”

Rey leaned in, placing her hands on Finn’s shoulders, and pressed her lips to his temple. “I suppose your begging has been good enough,” Rey decided as she straddled Finn. She smirked at the moan that came from Finn’s lips as she finally sank on his cock, feeling undeniably proud of herself. “I can’t wait to see you cum all over yourself because of me,” Rey said as she rode him, going tantalizingly slow. “How it’ll look against your stomach, waiting for me to lick it up.“ Finn wasn’t sure if Rey’s pace was meant to torture him further or not, but he was almost positive that it was.

“Oh-ho,” Finn said with a laugh, but that laugh soon turned into another moan with the way Rey changed the pace to something more quick and rough. “Fuck, I am totally going to have to get you back for this later.”

She chuckled as she sat completely on his cock and remained still for a moment, causing Finn to practically scream as he felt entirely surrounded by Rey. “Sure thing, big deal. Keep telling yourself that you will.” After all, that was how they ended up here in the first place.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnrey Friday week 11 themes: trust & "I can't do this"

“Are you nervous?” Finn asked.

Rey gave Finn a gentle smile. “No.“

“You… You’re not?” Finn asked, a bit bewildered by how calm Rey seemed to be.

“No, silly, it’s just you,” Rey said with a laugh. Her smile calmed Finn’s nerves for only a fraction of a second. “Are you nervous? You are, aren’t you?”

“I’m, uh, no,” Finn said, but Rey’s laughter continued since she could see right through him. “I’m not nervous. No.” Finn took a deep breath and smiled shyly. “Okay, yeah. I’m nervous. But I’m glad I’m with you, and this feels… it feels right.”

Rey nodded. “It does.” Rey brought her lips back to Finn’s and he closed his eyes as he eased into it, forgetting his troubles now that Rey was kissing him again. Rey took a hold of Finn’s hand and placed it back on her breast. “I liked it when you touched me there,” Rey said softly between kisses. She took his other hand and brought it between her legs with a growing smirk. “And there.”

“You did?” Finn asked. They kissed again.

“Yeah.” Another kiss.

“Well, get ready for me to touch you there again,” Finn said. They both giggled as Finn captured Rey’s mouth with his own and ran his large hand over her breast. Finn gave the small, soft lump of flesh a gentle yet firm squeeze as he ran his thumb over her nipple; he enjoyed the way it hardened beneath his touch, especially since Finn could feel her growing more and more wet on his other hand as he did so, but he felt like he was going to be dizzy. “Rey… I can’t do this.”

Rey’s brows furrowed as she began to pull away. “Are you alright? We can stop—“

“No, no, not… I didn’t mean it like that,” Finn clarified. “I just…” Finn was so overcome with emotion that he could hardly put his thoughts into words. Finn took a deep breath. “I can do this.”

“I know you can,” Rey encouraged with a gentle smile, one that warmed Finn’s heart. “I trust you, Finn. There’s no way this could be bad or go wrong, so don’t worry about it. Okay?“

Finn nodded; he was glad that Rey understood what he was feeling without him having to articulate it properly. He took a hold of Rey’s hand and he smiled when she weaved their fingers together. “Okay,” Finn said, and with another kiss, Finn gently slid his cock into Rey.

The soft moan that Rey released during their kiss erased any of Finn’s worries in an instant.


	3. Distract Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn distracts Rey as she pilots the Falcon.

“Finn!” Rey scolded in a whisper, but both of them knew that Fey was only teasing as he continued to shift her pants down until they were below her knees. “Is this even safe?”

  
“You’re a good pilot and it’s an easy trip, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Finn said dismissively as he smirked and pressed his lips to the soft skin along her inner thighs. “You won’t even need a copilot for a few parsecs.” Rey huffed but a light, dreamy sigh that she was holding back made itself known with the huff, which made Finn chuckle against her thighs; they were strong, Finn thought, hard with muscle from the harsh years on Jakku but still so smooth and gentle and lovely to kiss.

  
“So you’re not only going to distract me, but you’re going to be a tease in the process?” Rey asked with fake annoyance. Finn could tell from her tone that she was just messing with him; after all, this wouldn’t be the first time.   
“Yup,” Finn said as he moved his lips to her cunt and took one of her labia between his lips, gently tugging before he sucked on both of them. Rey gasped when he did. “You bet.”

  
“Oh, that is not nice,” Rey said as she switched some controls to make flight a bit easier with Finn between her legs, his tongue now moving into her pussy, relishing in Rey’s taste. “So, so nice…”

  
In the near distance they could hear BB-8 beeping, seemingly frantic, but Rey interrupted the little droid before it could enter the room.

  
“No, BB-8, Finn’s fine, he’s up here with me! Get some rest, little guy.”

  
Finn tried not to laugh as he continued to run his tongue along the inside Rey’s cunt, groaning at how sweet she was on his mouth, his large hands gripping onto her thighs for additional support.

  
Finn agreed between licks, “Very nice.”


	4. Holo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is away for a mission on her and Finn's anniversary. Space-Skype sex ensues.

Rey noticed that Finn was smiling the second their faces appeared in each other's holos, and she couldn't help but smile, too.

It was more than just because she was happy to see Finn; to say she was happy to see him was an understatement. It was because Finn’s smile was so big and bright and beautiful that it was contagious, spreading to anyone lucky enough to see it. Rey considered herself really lucky because she got to see Finn’s smile more than most. 

“Happy anniversary,” Finn greeted. 

“Happy anniversary,” Rey said. “I wish we could be together for it. I'm sorry.”

From the Resistance base, Finn shrugged. “Not your fault the mission on Ryloth is running longer than anticipated. At least we can see each other this way.” 

Despite the fact that the holo made her look completely blue and slightly transparent, Finn thought Rey looked more beautiful than ever as they caught each other up regarding her mission and how things were running at the base. Rey’s hair was down and loose, with a nice natural wave to it from her wearing it in three buns earlier. It had grown a bit, Finn noticed, and was just brushing the tops of her shoulders now. Even though the mission was dangerous, she looked healthy. Maybe it was partially the glow of the holo, but she seemed to illuminate more than usual. 

As the subjects shifted, Rey sighed. “I wish I could kiss you through this. You'd think they'd have the technology.” 

Finn scoffed and laughed. “I'll just find the company and tell them to get right on it.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just make fun of me now and see if I’ll touch you later when I'm back,” Rey teased. There was something hanging in her words, a strange tension that normally could only be broken by physical contact, but Finn had another idea.

“You may not be able to touch me now,” he whispered as he adjusted on his bed. He double checked the lock on his door with a quick glance and internally sighed in relief to realize it was, indeed, locked. “But you can touch yourself. So can I.”

Finn saw Rey do the same thing that he just had as she smirked. “Where would you like to see me touch myself?”

Finn leaned forward, getting a better look at Rey. “Sit back, I want to see all of you. You know, I’d kill to feel your pretty little tits in my hands right about now…”

Rey giggled, catching the obvious hint and setting her communicator on the bed so she could lean back, slowly stripping herself of her vest and top to give Finn a small show before she began to feel herself up. “Like this?”

Finn smiled wider as he nodded, already feeling his cock get harder. Rey pinched her nipples a she noticed Finn’s bottom lip go between his perfect teeth.

“Yeah, just like that,” Finn replied, the words a bit breathy. The way Rey arched her back a bit as she let her fingers dance over her breasts, grabbing them in the ways Finn usually did as she ran her fingers over the nipples and continued to tug at them, was making Finn harder by the second.

“I hope I get to see my cute boyfriend touch himself, too,” Rey said.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby,” Finn said as he began to remove his pants, letting his cock free and revealing it to Rey in the video as he began to slowly stroke himself. “Stars, you’re so beautiful.”

“I wish you were here so badly, Finn,” Rey said as she moved one hand to lower her pants and underwear, letting one set of fingers stroke at her walls as the other continued with the motions on her breast. “I can just imagine your cock rubbing against my thigh and your lips on my nipple…”

Finn groaned at Rey’s words, already growing more stiff as he increased the pace of him jerking himself off. Rey was always better at dirty talk than he was; she was a natural at it, unafraid to say exactly what she was thinking of him doing to here, whereas Finn usually got too flustered. For now, Finn lost himself in the way Rey’s fingers were dipping between her cunt - even on the holo he could see how wet she was - as she spoke about everything she wished they could do. This was easy for Rey to do what with how much she cared for Finn, how she’s always cared from Finn since the moment they met, but especially so with the way his cock was twitching in his hand, precum leaking out the tip and dripping on his fingers, shining in the holo.

“Kriff, Finn…” Rey said with a whine. His cock twitched again. “Not sure if I want that precum on my tongue or in me…”

That was when Finn couldn’t hold back anymore. With a low groan, Finn’s cum shot out of his cock, some of it spouting upwards before falling on his stomach to join where the rest of it was dripping. Rey release a soft moan as she stilled, her cunt clenching around her fingers at the sight of Finn’s orgasm.

As they both sat back, tense bodies now relaxing, they released a breath they didn’t know they were holding at the same time and then laughed at their own unintended synchronization.

“Happy anniversary, Rey,” Finn said.

Rey smiled. “Happy anniversary, Finn. I love you.”

 

Rey nodded. “Soon. I promise we won’t be much longer. Say hello to BB-8 for me.”

Finn chuckled. “Of course.”


End file.
